


The Secret

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [35]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cockwarming, M/M, Size Difference, Werewolf Roland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Roland is injured and stuck in his werewolf form, Jack is the only one who can help.





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179518534250/the-secret

The townsfolk were going insane and it was driving Jack insane. They were all gathered in the square, yelling at each other. Roland stood next to Jack, arms crossed, face resolved in the way he always did when dealing with idiots. They were all arguing about what to do with the recent attacks. The problem was, no one knew what creature was doing it. It was Roland and Jack’s job to find out, but they were too worried about the crazies to feel comfortable leaving them. When a small town got crazy with suspicion, innocent people died.

“It’s happening at night! It’s a vampire!”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“There’s no body to be found! It’s a werewolf!”

He sighed.

When they all began to agree, Jack swore, making all close enough to hear, gasp. He moved, standing on the fountain in the middle and yelling. “EVERYONE CEASE THIS IDIOTIC CHATTER!” After they finished being offended and calmed down, Jack addressed them fully. “This thing is no vampire and it certainly isn’t a werewolf! Werewolves are only dangerous _during_ a full moon and the only danger they might have is to our livestock! Think with your brains first instead of jumping to conclusions! We don’t even know if the kidnapped are dead!” When the crowd began to chatter, he put his hand up to stop them. “We have not found a dead body, let alone a hair, we have no proof they’re dead. So, before you get all crazy that one of us is out there killing, realize that they might not be dead and there is no murderer among us!”

That got the townspeople to talk and nod in agreement.

“Now, I figure you all want us to find this monster and stop them, but the _only_ way we’re going to is if you stay inside your homes and don’t do anything stupid. Don’t attack anyone or anything until we get back with more evidence. You’re going to feel really foolish if you kill an innocent husband and father because your anger wills it.”

When they were convinced the townsfolk could be reasonable, they set out, weapons ready, eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. They rode on horses into the forest as the sun set.

Roland eyed Jack. “What you said back there about werewolves?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know that much about them? They’re really private creatures.”

Jack shrugged. “I’ve been a hunter for fifteen years now, you learn things in that time, especially if you’re open to the truth.” He grew quiet for a moment. “And when my daughter was alive there was a day we were in the woods and a bear attacked us. A werewolf came out of nowhere and killed the animal. Angel ran over to it before I could stop her and hugged it. It never attacked. Even fresh from the kill, it did not hurt her. That’s why I know never to judge a monster until you understand what’s really happening.”

Roland was quiet.

* * *

They’d found the monster, a spider beast that had all the villagers wound tightly in its web. It was a difficult battle and they almost hadn’t won, but somehow, like always, they pulled through and slayed the beast. Roland and Jack were great partners, having worked together for many years, they knew how the other worked, their fighting techniques meshing together as one.

Panting over the slain monster, Jack bent over, resting his hands on his knees, huffing and panting, trying to catch his breath. He grinned wildly at Roland, who leaned against the cave wall, the half moon behind him casting a silver glow. “I think,” Jack huffed. “I’m starting to get too old for this.”

Roland laughed. “You and me both.”

They stared at each other, unspoken words lingering between them. Roland was first to break away. He was always the first to disengage. He began to cut the webbing. Jack followed and they freed all the villagers and brought them safely back to the town.

It was a successful mission and they all returned to the town in tact, another amazing feat that surprised both men. As they parted ways, Jack gave a long look at Roland, who had been quieter than usual.

“You alright?” he asked before they parted ways.

Roland turned away from the town to his cabin tucked into the woods.

That had been five days ago. Jack knew Roland liked his privacy, but never for that long, not with a job like theirs. Jack decided to pay him a visit, just to check to make sure everything was alright. As Jack approached on his horse, it refused to go further after a certain point, no matter how many times Jack argued that it had been to Roland’s many times before. Finally, he had to leave it, demanding that it return to Roland’s farm later.

He walked the rest of the way on foot and it gave him time to consider the forest around him and how silent it was. His footsteps were loud, like stepping on dry leaves in the fall. He frowned. Something was off. He’d never _felt_ the apprehension of the forest so clearly before and certainly never around Roland’s homestead.

His heart raced as his worry skyrocketed. His pace quickened, eyes watchful as he drew his rifle out. There would be hell to pay if Roland was attacked. The long road to his partner’s home was agonizing. He wanted with all his might to run blindly as fast as possible to help, but he knew the dangers of being unprepared and uncautious. So he forced himself to stay vigilant, arriving at Roland’s home later than his heart had demanded. He’d lost so much in his life, he would not survive losing Roland.

All the air from Jack left him as he saw the damage done to the cabin. Harsh claw marks splintered the wood, leaving deep gashes in the home Roland had built himself. The cabin where their feelings had first and only once collided. The pastures on either side were riddled with dead livestock, cows and goats torn mercilessly to shreds.

Jack swore under his breath.

As he drew closer, Roland’s horse was nowhere to be found, riding gear tossed to the side. That was interesting. Roland had set his horse free, probably the moment he’d gotten home. That was when it all had to have started.

He turned his attention to the house, door fallen from its hinges. The place was dark and destroyed. Furniture had been ripped, shredded and tossed. He stood in the middle of all the chaos, seeing no blood in sight. He crouched low to trace the large claw marks scarred into the floor.

“Shit,” he said, understanding now. These were the marks of a werewolf. “But how,” he asked himself quietly. “The full moon is but a day or so from now, still too soon for a transformation… Unless something really wrong happened.”

From the back of the cabin, where Roland’s bed lay, came a creature. Jack’s eyes widened as he stared at the werewolf, towering in the door frame, blocking any view beyond it. The creature was black, limbs the color of ink, its body black with small bits of light grey. A golden brown lined the edges of the creature, seeming to glow dimly, much like the werewolf’s golden eyes. Its mouth opened in a warning growl, bright green saliva foamed and dripped from it.

Jack froze and he averted his gaze to just below the creature’s face signaling that he meant no harm. “It’s okay, I’m just looking for my friend, Roland, he lives here.” This was not normal. This werewolf was hurt and he was finding no traces of Roland.

Then, his eyes snapped to the familiar glowing green, much like the spider demon’s blood. He breathed out deeply, understanding fully now. “Roland?” The creature did not move. Everything made sense now, all the times Roland was distant or seemed to find Jack out of nowhere. Why he always walked away first at any sign of intimacy. More green goop dropped to the floor, bringing Jack back and making him swear. “You _were_ hurt, from that spider-”

The werewolf growled.

Quickly, Jack raised his hands in surrender. He spoke softly. “Roland, you have venom inside you, we need to get you to a healer.”

Again, the creature growled. He crouched under the doorway, shooting itself at Jack. The only time he had to react was to brace himself, crouched and unprepared in the cabin. Large arms, twice as big as Jack’s grabbed him by the waist and drug him back to the bedroom.

Jack struggled, trying to grab something to stop them. He had no idea what Roland had in mind, but he couldn’t let him get carried away. The man would regret everything and the precarious relationship they had would be undone.

He was finally able to grab the door frame. “Roland, don’t do anything you’ll regret when you change back-” His fingers slipped and he was brought fully into the room. Jack turned on his back, hands out to push against the creature as it leaned over him, sharp teeth inches from his neck. “Roland, you’re poisoned, don’t let it control you.”

The creature snarled, sniffing loudly at Jack. He was almost twice as tall and wide than Jack, making his efforts useless. Roland pressed close, nose digging into Jack’s neck. His large tongue, covered in that infected saliva licked up Jack’s neck.

It sent a shiver through him, but he pushed more on Roland. “Look, I’m all for helping however you need it, but I don’t want you to regret this. I don’t want the human part of you to regret this.”

Roland growled, moving to tear at Jack’s clothes. They were shredded in moments and he was bare once more to Roland. The creature licked up Jack’s thigh and over his hip. The green saliva dripped down his side, doing no damage that Jack could immediately notice. That was a plus.

He pushed against Roland though, trying one last time. “Roland, listen to me, if you let the poison control you now, I don’t know how you’ll feel later and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you run away again after this.”

He growled at Jack and bit onto his shoulder, pinning him. Roland hooked an arm under Jack’s waist and lifted him up, pushing the tip of his cock against Jack’s ass. Jack gasped, feeling how thick and large it was. “Woah, woah, that’s-” Jack lost all words as Roland shoved deep, widening him up more than ever before. He hissed, pressed against Roland’s body, back arched while the creature held him, pinning him with those sharp teeth.

Roland thrust deeply, sinking into Jack and rocking hard into him. Jack could only grunt and grip onto Roland, fists full of thick, soft fur. Roland released his teeth from Jack’s flesh and licked up his neck again, hot breath panting into him. The creature pounded into Jack faster and faster, slamming hard over and over, pushing all sorts of lewd noises out of Jack. With a deep thrust Roland stiffened, pushing all his length into Jack and then something begin to grow just inside his entrance. It filled Jack even more and sent him into an orgasm, blurring his head and twisting his vision.

Roland howled, threatening to split Jack’s head open. He covered his ears, but it did little. The creature looked down at Jack, drawing a long swipe of his tongue up his body.

Holding onto him, he lifted Jack up and carried him the short distance to the bed. All the movement tugged on the swollen part stuck inside and shot fire through him. He was set on the bed and twisted so they could spoon. Roland snuggled close to Jack, curling his massive body around the man.

* * *

That was how Jack awoke, still pulled extremely close to Roland, his cock still inside him, now soft and flaccid. As Jack stirred, so did the werewolf, licking him many times before pushing him onto his stomach. Jack moaned without care as Roland’s cock grew inside him again and began to thrust urgently. When he was spent and Jack fucked out of his mind, they would crash back to a sleep, bound by Roland’s cock.

Jack’s mind raced while they lay there, Roland licking all he could reach of Jack without having to move. The poison was affecting him for sure, but for how long? Jack would need food and a break before long. His stamina would decrease without sustenance. But every time Jack tried to slide away from Roland, the werewolf would wake up and pull him close and it would start all over again, pounding Jack into the bed, claws digging, bed creaking.

It wasn’t until the light of the full moon filtered into the bedroom that there was there a change. Jack woke up to Roland huffing and grunting in his sleep, whining in pain. Jack tried to turn to see what was happening, but the creature pulled him into a binding grip, rolling his hips into Jack. There was a glow around them suddenly. Jack stiffened as Roland whimpered like a kicked dog.

Trying with all his strength, he pulled away, but Roland dragged him back, digging his face into Jack’s bare back, growing and whimpering. It lasted hours and anytime Jack tried to turn around, Roland resisted, keeping him secure.

“Roland, what’s going on?” he asked with no answer.

He was pulled even closer to Roland, if that were possible, and the werewolf finally fell asleep. Jack did not sleep for a very long time after that, staring out the window and trying to understand what had happened. When he did fall asleep, he woke up to a large mass over him, and an incredibly large cock pushing deeper inside of him.

“ _Roland_ ,” Jack huffed, annoyed.

The werewolf latched onto his shoulder, pinning him once more and taking him. Jack was too exhausted and hungry to care and rode it out, squirting his orgasm while Roland filled him up, locking into him and laying next to him. When Jack woke up the second time, he felt empty and cold.

Frowning, he turned, realizing Roland was not there. On the floor, however were two freshly killed rabbits. Body both extremely well rested and aching, he stood up from the bed, his legs wobbling. He set about preparing the food, eating it heartily with a broth and potatoes.

He couldn’t help but wonder where Roland was and what had happened. He was obviously feeling better if he’d left Jack to hunt for him. But how? Had it been that time with the moon?

From the front door, Roland entered, large and furry still. He stood, watching Jack eat. Jack looked him over. “I’m glad you’re better. You do know you’re not getting away with this, right? We’re going to talk this time. About everything. And you’re not going to run away again. You obviously want me and I want you.”

Roland grunted and waited for Jack to be done with his food, laying next to his feet. When Jack had taken his last bite, Roland stood, grabbed Jack and drug him back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
